Jenny EX
How Jenny EX joined the Tourney Two years ago, Jenny failed to capture Bowser but her researchers succeeded in collecting samples of his blood and tissue. These in turn were used in an attempt to create a new life form by combining Jenny's sand collections and Bowser's genetic material. The experiment failed, however, and Jenny learned that she did not find the Koopa Troop necessary to integrate Bowser's genome with her own. In order to obtain access to the Mushroom Kingdom, Jenny searched for King Dedede, who had transformed into a robot during the last tournament. During his search, Jenny learned that the body of Ranzo whom she had killed 20 years ago, was stored at a cutting edge biotech firm called G Corporation. Jenny ordered her EX Force to raid G Corporation in order to retrieve her remains. However, the mission ended in failure, when Danzo, revived by G Corporation, retaliated. In order to create a new life form, Jenny needed the body of Ranzo or Dedede. After much deliberation, an happy smile spread across Jenny's lips. The next day, the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Jenny EX: *Play 4522 Versus Mode matches. *Using T.C., win 140 matches in the Survival Mode. Players can avoid fighting Jenny EX by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid clashing with her by making a wish from Porunga. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Jenny EX at Hidden Sand Village. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the lotioned and gunning, Jenny EX!" She will be seen right of Super M. R. Girl, left of General Falco, above Indiana Jones, and below Tasha D.. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her twin Ferguson rifles close to her waist. After the announcer calls his name Jenny shoots her Ferguson rifles then rolls to the camera saying "That submarine pod was REALLY awesome!". Special Attacks Ferguson Shot (Neutral) Jenny fires a shot from one of her Ferguson rifles. After 20 shots are used, Jenny has to reload. Ferguson Sniper (Side) Jenny activates sniper mode on one of her Ferguson rifles and shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the rifle to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Jenny has to reload. Climbing Tower Bridge (Up) Jenny crouches then jumps up while doing a shoulder attack with her left shoulder. Claymore (Down) Jenny takes out a claymore mine, activates it and sets it up. She can set up to three claymore before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. Hyper Ferguson Shot (Hyper Smash) Same as Ferguson Shot, except much stronger. Works similarly to Dante's Million Dollars from MVC3. Jenny Finale (Final Smash) Jenny picks up a gas tank saying "That submarine pod is REALLY AWESOME!" before throwing it upward and shooting it. The result is the stage being set on fire with Jenny's opponents being slowly damaged for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Jenny shoots one of her twin Ferguson rifles in victory then says "So, NOW what're you guys saying!?". #*Jenny shoots one of her twin Ferguson rifles in victory then says "Follow what commands I give you!? You are CRAZY!". (Heihachi victories only) #Jenny checks her watch and says "And right on time!". #*Jenny checks her watch and says "The Darkness of the Shinobi has no right to attack Naruto while I'm around!!". (Heihachi victories only) #Jenny fires her twin Ferguson rifles at the camera then says "Tons of sun!". #*Jenny fires her twin Ferguson rifles at the camera then says "That was too close! I almost thought I was gonna be stuck in quicksand!". (Sandman/Sandman (Marvel) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jenny rolls out of a sand castle and draws her twin Ferguson rifles as she says "I'll bring suntan lotion and the sunblock!". Special Quotes *DON'T BE LATE!!! (When fighting Danzo or Heihachi) *Don't tell me I'm gonna get stuck in quicksand... (When fighting Sandman, Sandman (Marvel) (Tourney 2)) *I can kill a shark with my bare hands, and I'll swim out of quicksand. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Jenny EX shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Chrissa Maxwell, and Blaze the Cat. *Jenny EX's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins' Hawaiian beach party and some original quotes. *Before appearing in Tourney, Jenny EX was simply known as "Jenny". *When Jenny fights against the Wesley Dodds Sandman, she pleads him not to tell her she's going to get stuck in quicksand, despite that very event happening in her Classic Mode opening FMV. In Tourney 2, the same thing happens if she fights the Flint Marko Sandman. *Jenny's Classic Mode ending in Tourney is nearly identical to Heihachi Mishima's Tekken 4 ending; the only difference is that Heihachi and Kazuya are replaced with Jenny and Danzo, respectively. *Danzo is Jenny EX's default rival. Dark Crafter is Jenny EX's second rival. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a name change Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney